What Time Is It? Valentine Time!
by MewLuna
Summary: Marceline the Vampire Queen is determined to tease Finn on Valentine's Day. However, things don't go exactly how the Queen planned... one-shot. Based off a deviant drawing by TheStinkyFoot. R&R!


**What Time Is It? Valentine Time!  
><strong>

**By Luna Mrow:**

**Author's Note:**

First off, this story was inspired by the amazing art of TheStinkyFoot, a user on fanfiction and deviantart! This story is based off her picture, which this link will lead you to! http:/thestinkyfoot(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d4ow7il — of course you have to delete the (dot) and put a period. Hopefully the link will work and I don't look like a derp. If not, go to deviant art dot com and look up the user TheStinkyFoot. Really, lumpin' awesome art. So this is dedicated to her! :D Please read on =)

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The day was February 14th in the land of Ooo. To some citizens this didn't mean much, it was just another day like the 13th, and the 12th, and so on. But for most citizens who resided in the strange land, this marked the day of Valentine's Day— which meant there was a lot of red, pink, heart-shaped chocolates, heart-shaped balloons, and giant teddy bears going around. Almost everyone was participating in this love-filled holiday!

Lumpy Space Princess received three bouquets of roses (of course one she sent herself just in case she didn't get anything). Peppermint Butler received a T-shirt that said 'hot mama' (courtesy of LSP, his secret admirer). Princess Bubblegum got several boxes of chocolates from admirers (including a ring from Ice King, but she knew the ring was dangerous so she threw it away). Shelby got a box of candy hearts from a fellow worm. The Ice King received a plush polar bear from Gunter. And of course, Lady Rainicorn got something from Jake, the magical dog gave her a huge teddy bear wearing a shirt that said, 'love you sugar-cubes'.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing?" Finn asked. He saw his best friend dragging a huge teddy bear through the tree house.

The dog grunted as he finally shoved the big plush out the door. "Nuh. I'm going to Lady Rainicorn's house for the day. You cool chilling here?"

"Yeah man." Finn was still oblivious to what day it was and what was going on. He had never heard of Valentine's Day (he was too busy being a thirteen-year-old boy), and whenever he saw creatures walking around with lovey-dovey t-shirts and balloons, he silently chuckled to himself. If the adventurer had heard of Valentine's Day, he'd probably flip out and scramble to get Princess Bubblegum something.

That was precisely why Jake didn't tell Finn about the holiday. He already flips out trying to find Lady Rainicorn something, and if both of them started to flip out, that cause unnecessary tension in the house (and make Beemo feel uncomfortable). So for the thirteenth year in a row, Finn still didn't know about the holiday. Jake chuckled sneakily to himself, "Don't wait on me for dinner, brother, I'll probably be at Lady's for awhile."

"Alright then. Have fun." Finn stayed planted on the couch, playing video games from Beemo. A blonde lock of hair now stuck out from his white hat on his face, giving him a more boyish look (not to mention more handsome).

* * *

><p>Jake left and time passed, the sun-shining morning quickly turned into a cloudy afternoon. For most creatures of Ooo, an overcast day meant they had to stay inside, but for one specific creature, an overcast day meant it was time to play.<p>

Marceline the Vampire Queen zipped through the air, her long and lavishing ebony hair flowing behind her. She had one destination in mind, and that was the tree house Finn was at. The queen laughed, spinning through the air in a carefree manner. "Oh, I can't wait to see the look on that weenie's face," she giggled only was Marceline well-aware it was Valentine's Day, she was certainly well-aware Finn didn't know. Time for some fun.

At his tree house, Finn finally got off his butt and stopped playing video games. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, suddenly feeling like a big ol' couch potato. He lazily looked outside the window and saw dark clouds forming. "Stuff, I should cover up my bike so it doesn't rust," Finn said. He opened the door to his tree house and stepped out, making his way down his steps and onto the lush green grass of his front yard.

Right as he was going to reach out for the blue tarp, a pair of long and cold arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. He paused and turned, seeing Marceline floating over him. Her slim body was still floating in the air as she leaned over and in front of him, her wild hair going in every direction. "Oh, Marceline," Finn said. "What's up?"

Then the adventurer saw the twinkle of mischief in Marceline's eyes. The vampire Queen unwrapped her arms and held onto his wrists, tugging him closer to her floating face. "Hey, you know what today is, don't you?" she asked. Her voice was layered with devious coyness, and she pulled Finn closer to her. He froze, completely taken by surprise by her sudden closeness, and downright confused as to— what the glob is she doing?

Her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "It's Valentine's Day. You know what that means?" Finn's eyes grew small and his mouth made a small 'O'. Valentines Day, what DOES that mean? Before Finn could give the subject much thought, Marceline's cool face brushed his and her red lips began to smother his cheek. "Mua, mua, mua," she said as she kissed him teasingly. Finn's eyes grew wide and he made opened his mouth in discomfort. He was so confused! What was Marceline doing?

She finally pulled back and her melodious laughter filled the air. "Hahahahahahaha!" she giggled. The adventurer's face was beet red from embarrassment, which only made the Queen laugh harder. Her hands were still gripping his and her face was still close to him. Finally, she stopped laughing and said, "You're such a dork!"

Finn grunted, "Umph." Was that all Marceline wanted to do? Kiss him teasingly and call him a dork? Suddenly, something came over the adventurer— revenge. Perhaps it was the secret power of the unknown holiday, perhaps it was his desire for revenge, or perhaps his closeness to the vampire softened him— whatever fueled him, something gave Finn courage. Enough courage to turn his head and slam his lips on Marceline's!

_Whoa. _

She certainly didn't expect Finn to kiss her! This was Finn! No one would ever expect the shy adventurer to be the one to initiate the kiss. But he did initiate it, and his soft warm lips engulfed hers sloppily (he wasn't exactly expert at this kissing business). Her mouth moved into a straight line under his lips, her mind going to mush. Before she could react to his advance, Finn broke off the kiss with a loud pop!

Now the tables turned and it was Marceline's turn to blush and make an uncomfortable face. Finn saw her expression and he grinned happily and deviously, "HAHAHAHA!"

The adventurer then proceeded to run for his life, because although Marceline started it, he did kiss her, and he wasn't sure _what_ she was going to do to him. As he ran off, Marceline finally composed herself, and her confusion quickly turned to anger. "Hey! That's not how it works! I was supposed to do that! Get back here! FINN!"

Marceline flew after Finn as his laughter filled the air. Who knows what Marceline's so-called idea of revenge was. More kisses maybe? Or a good beating. Either way, because of the vampire lady, Finn now knew about Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

**Hahaha! Oh Marceline, why are you so mean? ;D Thank you for reading, please review, happy early Valentine's Day, and WHOOOOO HOOOOO! *dances***

**~Luna**


End file.
